Height accessible working platforms or working gondolas are generally installed and suspended at high rise building for workers to carry out activities in maintaining the facade of the building. Preferably, the working platform is coupled to one or more support arms and a hoisting assembly through one or more mechanically strong cables that extension or retraction of which descends or ascends the working platform, allowing the workers to access different location vertically on the facade of the building. Despite capable of facilitating work efficiently at the vertical axis, horizontal access to the building facade has been greatly restrictive by the width of the working platform. To shift the working platform in a horizontal direction, the working platform has to be rested on the ground or retrieved to the rooftop followed by relocation of the support and hoisting assembly. It is possible to improve horizontal access with utilization of tools with lengthened handle, such practice is far from ideal and the working efficiency attained thereof cannot be considered satisfactory at all.
To overcome limitations imposed, improvement has been made to realize the horizontal movement or displacement of such working platform. For instance, European patent application no. 94104478.6 discloses a height access system with a working gondola suspended from a track which permits horizontal movement of the suspending working gondola. Similar approach is implemented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,819 with the rails for horizontal moving of the working platform being fashioned to be detachable from rail supporting portion established on the roof of the building. Nonetheless, installation of the rail or track effectuating the horizontal movement can be very costly and requires sufficient space on the roof of the building for setting up the rails. Kumana adopted another solution to approach the like limitations in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,979. Particularly, in Kumana's disclosure, the system has the gondola respectively angularly secured to two distantly spaced powered winches via two different pairs of ropes that one rope of each paired ropes is fastened to a pivotally moveable T-shaped suspender. Winding the two pairs of ropes adjustably positions the attached gondola vertically and horizontally. However, attempt to move the gondola horizontally may appear more difficult in the system of Kumana when the distance between the gondola and the powered winches becomes shorter. Therefore, working platform or gondola with improved and/or simplified mechanism for effectuating horizontal movement is highly desired.